


Star Light, Star Bright

by flareprincess



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareprincess/pseuds/flareprincess
Summary: Jinkx brings her son Kami to his first day of second grade -- and the teacher truly catches her eye.
Relationships: BenDeLaCreme/Jinkx Monsoon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Second grade is such an odd time. Her son has grown into a very determined, self-aware person for being still so small. She’s spent the last 7 years with her life entirely wrapped up in Kamikaze, so in a way, the older he gets, the more Jinkx feels lonely. But every day she is more proud and in awe of him. 

Jinkx clutches to his hand as they make their way into the school, his little feet easily keeping up pace with hers — he has always been as ambitious and eager as Jinkx is herself. The lobby is swarming with faculty, parents — couples, many of them — and kids large and small. Jinkx knows she is a social person, at ease in a crowd, and knows she is an unashamedly outstanding parent, but something about school functions has always made her want to just blend into the wallpaper, which is something that has never been like her in the least. And of course, what elementary school has wallpaper? 

She had made sure that they were purposefully just barely on time, to limit the amount of social interaction and/or standing awkwardly she would have to suffer through, and her plan plays out perfectly as she, and the masses, are ushered into the cafeteria that was serving as the closest thing imaginable to an auditorium for this too-small school. Kami is his usual squirmy, impatient self, and Jinkx can’t blame him, equally as bored, if not more, by the lineup of speakers for this back-to-school night extravaganza. Finally, when the last adult has wrapped up their trombone solo, they are allowed to move again, but Jinkx’s anxiety keeps her muscles stiff. With her son shuffling around in tow, Jinkx finds her son’s name on the class list and navigates through the too-difficult hallways to find the class where Kami will be spending the school year. She is immediately impressed, to the point where she is almost concerned how impressed she is. The classroom is not only immaculate, but fitted to the 9s. A reading nook overflows with pillows; calendars and schedules and sticker sheets and posters and number lines and all sorts of other decorations fill the walls, but what strikes Jinkx is that it is all a similar color story, and is all themed around outer space. Whoever this teacher is has put so much care and effort into the classroom, Jinkx hopes that she has enough energy left for the kids. But, she feels her energy from across the room before she even meets her eyes, and is inexplicably certain she is already outstanding. 

“Hi treasure!” An animatedly sweet — but not patronizing — voice comes from across the room, and a woman quickly shows up in front of them. Her attention is clearly directed at Kami before giving thought to Jinkx, and she is oddly charmed by this. “Now what’s your name?” 

“Kamikaze,” he replies confidently. Was never a shy one, that guy. 

The woman sticks out her hand, and the two exchange a slightly awkward handshake. “Nice to meet you. I’m Ms Creme.” Jinkx almost busts out laughing. Ms Creme?! That has to be a joke, right? Did I stumble onto a porn set? No, no, Jinkx, get it together. She has to put too much effort into sucking back her smirk. “And who’s this?” Ms Creme asks Kamikaze. 

“My mom,” he declares, pulling on Jinkx’s hand a bit too hard, but she is careful to not flinch. First impressions. 

“Hi,” Jinkx greets her, meeting her in a handshake herself. Her hands are warm and soft and petite, but her grip is more firm than Jinkx’s which catches her by surprise. “Jinkx.” 

“Dela,” she replies with a bright smile and a quick nod. Dela Creme. Her parents must have had quite the sense of humor. “We’re going to get started as soon as more people show up, so go ahead and make yourself comfortable. He’s welcome to explore the classroom if you’re comfortable with that.” 

“I put enough effort into trying to keep him still.” She ruffles his hair and off he goes. Jinkx finds a seat for herself — in one of the second-grader-sized desks, which would already be too small for most adults, but her height and curves are even less forgiving. Dela begins her presentation a bit late, fumbling through files looking for things that she was certain she had ready but seem to have misplaced. While others would be annoyed, it endears Jinkx. Her presentation is strong nonetheless, peppered with clever jokes; no one could say she isn’t charismatic. And of course, Jinkx is ever so attentive, the most focused and still and serious person in the world… Jinkx quickly zones out of her words, instead just her eyes being fixated on her. Her shiny black hair is stacked impressively atop her head, a shiny blue headband keeping it at bay; sharp black eyeliner contrasts with lined pink lips, deliberate but not excessive; she’s wearing a black dress with a blue reflect decorated with silver sequined stars, following the space theme that fills the classroom; the heart-shaped neckline and the skirt of the dress poofs out in a way that reminds Jinkx almost of a disney princess; it fits her nicely, but not provocatively, her short yet curvy frame filling out the dress with ease; her shoes, bracelets and earrings are all the same silver, and, Jinkx’s eyes linger just a tad, making sure — she isn’t wearing a ring. Interesting. She’s even older than Jinkx is — not like Jinkx herself isn’t single. Single? Divorced? Dating? Polyamorous? No, not that— she seems rather traditional. To each their own, I guess. 

Once the onslaught of corny jokes has ended and everyone is free to leave, — or mingle, technically, but not for Jinkx — Jinkx collects her son and turns to go. “Oh, wait! Mrs, uh—“ 

“Ms,” Jinkx corrects casually. “Ms Monsoon.” She gives Dela a forgiving look and shrug to assure her not to apologize as the teacher clumsily catches up to them. 

“Don’t forget to take these forms and have Kamikaze return them to me on the first day.” Handing Jinkx a stack of too many multicolored papers, Jinkx remains impressed that she remembered her son’s name. She directs her attention back to Kamikaze: “It was great meeting you!” 

“You too,” he echoes, remaining attached to Jinkx’s side, clearly ready to leave. 

Turning her attention back to Jinkx, Dela’s beaming bright smile is infectious, and Jinkx can’t help but start to smile back at her. What a kind-hearted person, Jinkx thinks. She barely knows her, but she is still entirely endeared, and excited for the school year that is to come. “It was wonderful meeting you, Jinkx.” 

“You as well, Dela.” They meet in another handshake, and with her warm palm pressed against hers, Jinkx notices that her eyes are a bright green, and shine with the same light that radiates from her smile. This makes something in her soul, deep within her body, light up, and the skin across her body tingle. Wow, is all she can think — whoever this woman is, she is truly special, and already special to her. Her body knows it, and isn’t going to let her forget it. Jinkx quickly collects herself from her momentary lapse, but as she does so, she catches Dela… blinking back in surprise of the profundity in the same way? No, no, she must be imagining it, but there’s now a slight shock and sheepishness in each of their smiles, and at the same time they realize they’ve been locked in their handshake for a beat too long. “Well,” Jinkx begins, placing her hand on her son’s back and using the other to wave the forms casually, “I’ll make sure to get these filled out for you.” 

“Of course.” Just as soon as Jinkx starts to turn, Dela interrupts, rushed, sounding as if she just remembered something, “Oh, just a second!” She turns and scurries off toward her desk, weaving through large people and mini people and stray chairs clumsily. Jinkx enjoys how she truly is capable, and tries very hard to be perceived as such, even as she stumbles through life, always catching herself cleverly. Dela returns with a pencil, and it takes Jinkx true effort not to laugh, as Dela’s already got one tucked behind her ear. She gestures for the forms, and Jinkx returns them to her, and she promptly turns one over and starts to scrawl across it in quick yet careful curly handwriting. “I forgot to add this to the syllabus, but I like to give parents my personal phone number in case they need to reach me.” 

In spite of herself, Jinkx’s heart jumps. She’s really giving me her number? She’s hit with the swell of electric hope and excitement that comes at a potential new connection and the amusement of how adorable it is that Dela would rush after her like this — yet underneath this swell simmer the thoughts that tell her she made up their connection, she probably will do this for every parent, she can’t get her hopes up. “Okay,” is all she can manage to say until her mind starts to catch back up to her surroundings. Dela hands back the papers, and Jinkx finds herself wanting to feel the touch of her hand back against hers again. Fuck. “I’ll text you so you have mine too, and you can contact me whenever.” 

“Great, but you’ll need to authorize that in…” she rifles through the forms in Jinkx’s hand, “this form,” she exposes the pink one. 

Jinkx giggles. “Be sure not to text me before the first day then. Wouldn’t want to break the rules.” 

“Oh I never.” Dela narrows her eyes in a clever smile, and Jinkx’s heart surges again. Of course she’s just as clever and playful as Jinkx, if not more. Every single thing this woman does charms her more. I’ve got to get out of here… even though every cell of her body wants to stay around her and her magnetic light. “Have a nice night,” she turns to Kami, “bye!” Jinkx is thankful that the teacher stepped up to allow them to leave. 

“Bye,” he gives a small wave. 

“Bye,” Jinkx returns with a smile, before the two of them head for the door. As her son shuffles his feet along the worn tile floor of the hallway, Jinkx is hyperaware of the excitement and hope rushing through her, and realizes that she’s smiling. Barely any interaction with this woman, and she’s grinning from ear to ear and teeming with optimism. Either Dela is magic, or Jinkx is foolish, and she’s never considered herself a fool. With a quick and content sigh, Jinkx decides to put down the anxiety and allow herself a moment of peace and happiness. Whether anything would happen or not, she can enjoy this moment, now, for what it is. As they step outside the school, Jinkx gives her son’s hand a little squeeze. “So what do you think of Ms Creme?” 

Kami shrugs, looking at his feet casually as he strides along. “She’s nice I guess.” 

Jinkx giggles, reaching around his shoulders to pull him into her side affectionately. “Yeah. She’s nice.” 

She replays the memories of Dela through her mind the entire drive home.


	2. Chapter 2

Despite having always been prone to clutter, having a kid has made Jinkx become all too anal about keeping her home orderly… or at least that’s what she tells herself. She knows exactly where everything is, except for when she doesn’t, and she could have sworn she put those forms down on the table… No? On the coffee table? … No. Jinkx had been so blissed out by the excitement of Dela, and focused on getting her son to bed so she could text her, that she hadn’t given enough thought to where she put these forms. I’m sure they’re wherever I put my keys… Only upon returning to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of wine does Jinkx spot the forms, glowing in their obnoxious neon glory underneath her keys. Full glass of chardonnay in hand, she brings everything back to the table and starts to look them over… oh, who is she kidding— she finds the one with Dela’s phone number and puts it in her contact list before it can somehow disappear. Taking a large sip of wine, it crosses her mind that maybe sending a text to her son’s teacher who she is newly infatuated with while drinking alcohol is maybe not the best idea, but it’s not like she doesn’t drink more than this on a regular basis. What could go wrong? 

Jinkx: This is Jinkx :)

Dela: Wonderful! Thanks for getting in touch. 

Dela texts back surprisingly quickly, but — Hmph. Distressingly professional. But she luckily has an easy avenue to continue. 

Jinkx: So you are a rule breaker. 

Dela: Shh! 

Jinkx grins at her phone, heart jumping at each text, excited to be talking to this wonderful woman at all. 

Jinkx: I won’t tell on you. 

Dela: Promise? 

That is almost childlike in itself. It warms Jinkx’s heart. She clinks her manicured nails against the glass, pondering what to say next. It already feels so distinctly different from how parents and teachers should interact, but isn’t entirely out of the realm of acceptance, and so, so many things could go wrong… But ultimately, Jinkx’s desire to keep the conversation with Dela going, and to keep playing with her this way, drives her actions. 

Jinkx: Only if you won’t tell on me either. 

Dela: Depends how serious the crime. 

Ah. Yeah. Her text could be taken quite poorly, couldn’t it. That’s bad. Jinkx is thankful for Dela’s forgiving attitude, coupled with her charming wit. 

Jinkx: Well I’m not a rule breaker like you. 

Between texts, Jinkx is carried away, wondering what Dela is doing, how she is reacting — is she on her couch, or in bed? Is she still in her work clothes, too distracted by Jinkx to move on? Does she still have on her sharp eyeliner and pink lipgloss? And most importantly, is she smiling like Jinkx is? Does she have her netflix paused or her book down because she’s so excited to be texting her? Jinkx doesn’t care if these thoughts are irrational. She lets herself run with them anyway. And it’s not out of the question — Jinkx herself is still entirely dressed and is doing nothing but smiling at her phone. 

Dela: No one’s a rule breaker like me. 

Jinkx laughs out loud, grinning at the screen. For someone so cheerful and warm, she’s got a bit of a dangerous side now doesn’t she? Jinkx takes a sip of her wine — light and sweet, but intoxicating and with a bit of a bite. She knows what she likes. 

Jinkx: Who knew Miss Frizzle was such a rebel? 

Dela: You clearly don’t watch enough Magic Schoolbus. 

Jinkx:I’ve been too busy watching Trolls 50000 times. 

Dela: At least it’s not the minions anymore. I haven’t looked at a banana without cringing in ten years. 

Jinkx has been too busy smiling, giddy with the excitement of this back-and-forth with Dela, that she has barely touched her wine. She’s already getting all the dopamine she needs. 

Jinkx: That movie came out ten years ago? 

Dela: Feels like longer, doesn’t it? 

It certainly feels like longer than 4 hours since she’s met this woman, and she wants to stay in this bubble outside time. 

Jinkx: Wow. My son has never known a world without minions in it. 

Dela: Is it better than watching the demise of media as an adult? 

By now, Jinkx has forgotten that this woman is her son’s teacher. They’ve already spent so long talking about nothing, just bouncing off each other, pulled along in the conversation by each other’s energies. 

Jinkx: I do miss the days of radio plays. 

Dela: I was thinking more along the lines of Pee-Wee’s Playhouse. 

Of course she was. 

Jinkx: You make much more sense to me now. 

Dela: I didn’t know I was under observation. 

Jinkx: I have to make sure you don’t break any more rules. 

Jinkx is distinctly aware of the subtext, the flirtatious weight that this could hold. She wonders how differently this conversation would go if only they knew each other under different circumstances. 

Dela: But you promised you wouldn’t tell on me! 

Jinkx: Depends how serious the crime. 

She grins, feeling clever, and despite the distance and how little they know about each other, she is certain that Dela is too. She has to be. Right? 

Dela: I’m only guilty if it’s a crime to have good taste. 

It is so difficult to hold back, inundated with thousands of flirtatious ideas for how to reply but having to scrounge for something clean and acceptable. 

Jinkx: According to Kami, everything that isn’t trolls or paw patrol is bad taste. 

Dela: You can’t expect a seven year old to sit through radio plays. 

Jinkx: Maybe you can’t. 

It takes Dela a couple minutes longer to respond to her, and Jinkx is simultaneously anxious yet confident that she will reply. 

Dela: Can I expect his mother to fill out her forms? 

Aware that this means the conversation is winding down, Jinkx feels a tinge of melancholy, but the euphoria of this conversation overwhelms it. 

Jinkx: It’s a risk you’ll have to take. 

Dela: Gladly.   
Dela: Don’t forget! 

Jinkx: I won’t.   
Jinkx: :) 

What… just happened? Jinkx is reeling, grinning, tingling with giddiness. Was it flirtation? Or just good conversation? There was very real chemistry, regardless. It felt like she was sucked into her, and, looking at the clock, over an hour has passed — over an hour of Jinkx sitting in an uncomfortable wooden chair, still wearing all her clothing and jewelry (not her shoes though, she at least has some self respect), doing nothing but smiling at her phone. But this means that Dela was doing the same, dedicating this hour to Jinkx alone. God does it make her feel special, and god does it feel promising. What if she’d thought about her on the drive home, too? What if she was also about to head to bed, grinning while thinking about her? 

Standing up, her muscles and bones ache with stiffness, and Jinkx grunts and stretches. She downs the last bit of wine that was waiting in her glass, but she doesn’t need it — her heart is already tingling and warm. Whatever magic this woman is, Jinkx is excited to see how else she may exist in her world.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The UNFINISHED chapter, since I know I'm not going to get back to it. x

Dela: You forgot your homework. 

Oh, fuck. 

Walking to her car after the shoot, Jinkx grins at her phone. Her heart had leapt when she saw the text from Dela, excited to see her name on her screen for the first time since the day they first met. Today is the first day of school, and Jinkx has had this lingering anticipation all day, wondering if Dela will text her, and wondering what Kami will report back of his first day in her class. And despite a moment of embarrassment from her actions, Jinkx is just delighted to be hearing from her again, especially as her text carries that same caring yet poking fun tone that has Jinkx so hooked. 

Jinkx: Sorry, the cat ate them. I should have made Kami bring a note. 

It’s still the middle of the schoolday — Kami won’t get off the schoolbus for another 2 hours — so she doesn’t expect Dela to respond any time soon. She tosses her phone in the cupholder, rolls the windows all the way down, turns the volume up on her showtunes, and peels out of the parking lot with freedom and confidence. 

The abandoned neon school forms greet her, ablaze in the natural afternoon light from the windows, as Jinkx walks in the door, and she sighs a small laugh, patting them with her hand before going up to her bedroom. I had one job… among my 100 other jobs. Being a mom means being a maid, cook, chauffeur, therapist — she could go on. So what if she forgets a couple forms sometimes? Her son is clean and fed and clothed and out the door, and sometimes that’s all you can ask for. 

Jinkx kicks her shoes off dramatically, enjoying watching them fly across the room and collide with the wall. Her speaker comes on immediately after, and the house is filled with music, and the music is met by her singing, always at the top of her lungs. Her after-work ritual is one of her favorite parts of the week — coming home with some time to be alone, showering off all of the various fluids of her morning, and reacquainting her with her body. She steps into the shower and smiles as the warm water hits her skin. Sex has always relieved tension for her, but her work was less sex and more entertainment, and that takes its toll on her body. But, most of the time, she doesn’t really mind. Her body has been through its share of hurt, and now, she’s the healthiest and happiest she’s ever been — and these after-work showers celebrate this. 

Other people find her career dehumanizing. Already porn is often seen as the objectification of women, but as a transgender woman, people are shocked that she willingly opts into her fetishization. But, Jinkx is well aware of her body and how many of the people viewing her scenes will perceive her. That doesn’t matter to her. Jinkx is an entertainer by nature, and self-defined and proudly claimed “slut.” She has never relented in her quest to be exactly who she is. And she gets to entertain, experiment, and enjoy, all living authentically. 

Jinkx slides her hands over her body with affection. She also remembers when pornography was one of the only ways she could see women like her, one of the only ways she could see what a trans body could look like. So maybe some girls out there are seeing themselves in her, somehow. She likes to think that maybe she is giving other girls like her some hope. 

Of course, it isn’t always easy. Jinkx has been doing all kinds of sex work for years now; she’s done a little bit of everything — but having a child has made things far more complicated. Kami has only been in school for so many years and Jinkx is still figuring out how to navigate the school system and parenting circles with her… special situations. She can’t just walk up to the head of the PTA and say ‘Hi, I’m a single mom, adult film star, and transgender woman, who are you?’ Each of those things has descending amounts of stigma, and overlap to someone who, by many people, is less than a person. 

She’s a great parent. Her child has a secure, safe, and frankly spoiled life. But she’s seen the looks in peoples eyes as she revealed parts of her life to them, the disdain, the disgust, the anger. All she wants is for her son to grow up and thrive in this world, and to be able to raise him and watch him do so. And she’s known too many women who had this opportunity taken away from them. 

Jinkx didn’t choose for this to be her life, but even though it comes with more than its share of struggles, she wouldn’t change it if she could. She is proud of every aspect of herself, of the strong, knowledgeable, empathetic woman she has become. She knows her worth better than any man in office, and certainly more than any PTA Karen. She just hopes she doesn’t ever have to directly fight anyone for her space. 

As if dating isn’t hard enough as a single mom, and isn’t hard enough as a trans woman, and isn’t hard enough as a porn star, again all of these form a triple threat against her love life. And this is partly why Jinkx has allowed herself to get a bit carried away with Dela: it’s so unlikely to materialize that it stays a fantasy — and if it is merely a fantasy, then she can never be hurt. These bits of attention and giddiness can live in her mind and tingle in her soul when she needs it, she can hold on to a hope when she wants it, but she doesn’t have to await an inevitable rejection, when a proposition won’t even actually occur. But those thoughts of maybe, what if it does, what if she likes me anyway, what if it does all work out — that’s what keeps the fantasies going. That, and the constant mysterious anticipation of an ever-so-occasional text message. It’s more than enough to keep Jinkx happy. 

In fact, remembering that she had texted Dela sends a shock of adrenaline through Jinkx’s body. She has allowed herself moments of daydreaming about what her next conversation with Dela would look like, and while she rationally knows it will never quite mirror her dreams, she still is struck with anticipation — even enough to encourage her to get out of the shower. 

Breathing in the cool air of the bathroom and sensitive to the cold tile beneath her feet, Jinkx sighs contentedly, pleased with herself and her day. Wrapping her hair in a towel but leaving her body bare, Jinkx navigates to scrounge for wherever she last dropped her phone. When she finally finds it, in a surprisingly rational place - next to the speaker - her heart starts to race and her nerves start to tingle at the anticipation of maybe, just maybe, Dela texting her back… 

But, nothing. Well, some things — a promotional email from chipotle and a New York Times notification about recipes she’ll never make. But the important thing, the elusive Dela text, is nowhere to be found. She sets her phone back down and pretends to not be disappointed, and goes off to make the afternoon snack that she knows Kami will be elated to see when he comes home.


End file.
